


Itty-Bitty

by duck_vinaigrette



Series: Itty Bitty Shorts [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones, Biting, Bitty Bones AU, BittyBones, Blood, F/M, First Meetings, It's Not Detailed But Edgy Does Bite, Platonic Relationships, Reader Insert, Request are more than welcomed!, Safe for work shorts, literally just a bunch of bittybones/reader shorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duck_vinaigrette/pseuds/duck_vinaigrette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Needless to say, you picked an interesting one.</p><p>[Various shorts about the readers interactions with each Bittybone.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meeting [Edgy]

**Author's Note:**

> Haha-- this is my first Bittybone au fic and needless to say I'm super nervous about posting it, but I'm really excited at the same time. Unbeta'd as well-- I'm sorry I'll have a cleaned up version as well. 
> 
> The Bittybones AU belongs to @fucken-crybaby on tumblr! So here's a [link](http://bittybones-au.tumblr.com/post/140080012314/fucken-crybaby-sansy-from-undertale-lazy) so you guys can see Edgy and the other Sans varitions refrence post.  
> 

It was over in a flash. It felt like you had just been pricked in the finger by a needle. You let put a small hiss from between clenched teeth. A small pin prick of blood had already started to form where you had just been bitten. 

Your eyes landed on the Bitty who stood triumphantly to the side of the meet and greet area. You could see the red of your blood on his single gleaming gold tooth and dribbling onto his porcelain white jaw bone. 

Mama Cry reacted by reaching into her apron and handing you a napkin for the bleeding. 

Telling you that this sort of behavior was normal for an Edgy Bitty Bone, but he is normally a very sweet and very well behaved Bitty once he's warmed up to you. 

He was just jealous that he'd yet to interact with you and got your attention the only way he knew how. By doing what came naturally to him with the easiest way available to him. By biting you. 

After making sure that all of the bitties we're safely off of your person (wouldn't want to accidentally hurt one of the little cuties) you stepped out of the meet and greet area. 

Mama Cry apologized once again on Edgy’s behalf. The rabbit woman's ears flopped down as well. 

Smiling you said that it was alright. No harm was done, it was just a little tiny bite that would heal up in no time at all. It would just hurt to put your hand into hot soapy water, or type on a keyboard for a little while. 

Turning to look at where the once triumphant bitty stood you could see the other bitties were scolding him. The Edgy looked like he was trying to hide in his red jacket, looking at the ground as if it was the most interesting tying on the world, while pushing at the bedding used in the meet and greet area. 

He seems like a real sweetheart. Getting attention the only way he knew how, much like a child would. You couldn't hold something that was in his nature to do against him. 

Turning to look at Mama Cry you asked, “Can I come and visit him again?” 

You couldn't ever remember seeing the rabbit woman look happier than she did in that moment. Agreeing to let you come back to visit Edgy until he had warmed up enough to you so he could be adopted. This also allowed you enough time to prepare an area for Edgy, and to buy any little things that he would need. 

This sort of thing wasn't a surprised to you, having lived with family pets you had a good idea that you would need to buy a few things, but Edgy was no pet. He was a living, breathing, highly intelligent and individual that deserves respect. A companion not a pet. 

After you finished talking to Mama Cry, you walked towards Edgy's cage. He had his back turned at first, but rolled over to look at you when he heard you come to a stop at his cage. 

"I'll see you tomorrow after work." 

Edgy didn't say anything, a toothy grin and a middle bony finger were directed towards you as his only reply to your words.


	2. Bite Marks and Band-Aids [Edgy]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edgy throws a fit and Reader get's bit again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look you guys another little short interaction between Edgy/Reader. No worries Edgy will eventually warm up to the Reader and be less prickly towards them. I'll post the beta version of chapters one and two when I'm sitting at a computer. Mobile uploads are pretty wonky thb.

You learned fairly quickly during your meet and greets with Edgy that you would not only have to buy band-aids more often, but you would also have to keep several extras on your person. 

The band-aids that you had received from your friends and co-workers we're quickly used within the first week of visiting Edgy at Mama Cry’s adoption center. 

Various colored band-aids soon decorated your fingers as if they we're jewelry. Edgy would comment on these new additions before and after each visit. Each bite seemed to be some sort of test from the small bitty. A test of endurance? To see how long it would take for you to give up on adopting him perhaps? 

After entering the adoption center you made a beeline for the meet and greet area where Edgy was interacting with Mama Cry. Upon noticing you the rabbit woman said hello, exchanging pleasantries with one another and left the two of you to bond. 

Setting your bag off to the side of the meet and greet area you opted to take a seat on the bedding used in the meet and greet area. Edgy decided to keep standing, watching you as opposed to engaging in conversation. You spoke about your day, and about everything that you deemed good for conversation. 

The two tiny pinpricks of light in Edgy’s eyes followed every movement of your hands. You noticed this after seeing a slight change in his stance when you moved your hand watching the little bitty move just a little. 

“You're and idiot.” Edgy grumbled, looking at you from where he stood in the meet and greet area. 

“Why do you say that?” you asked, tilting your head to the side. 

“Because you keep coming back! What are you some sort of pain loving freak?” 

“Ah, no. I really dislike pain in all honesty, I'd like to avoid it whenever possible.” 

“Then why comeback?! I'll just bite you again you know! Everyday a new bite and tomorrow a new band-aid!”

Edgy pointed one little boney finger at the various band-aids that decorated your fingers. His tiny body had a faint red glow, his expression was a mix of anger and...confusion? Was he confused as to why you kept coming back? Confused as to why you stubbornly refused to give up on bonding with him? 

You couldn't help the chuckle that escaped you. What Edgy wouldn’t tell you honestly, he showed it through his body language and ever changing facial expressions.  
Edgy was now glaring at you. The air around him seemed to pop and tingle. Almost as if there was a sudden buildup of static electricity. 

“S’not funny!” Edgy yelled, the fur on his little jacket was standing on end. Almost like a dog or cat’s would. His little shoulders were hunched over, as if he was preparing to fight or run away. 

“I can handle a little bit of pain if it means that I can visit you for a little while. Visiting you is now the highlight of my day. So if a little bit of biting is small price to pay to visit you then I’m okay with it.” 

Your words seemed to calm Edgy down, the hair on his jacket no longer stood on end and the faint red glow disappeared along with the static electric like tingling. His shoulders soon returned to their relaxed position and the shaking stopped. 

Mama Cry had walked over to the meet and greet area to inform you that it was almost closing time. You had taken your eyes off of Edgy for just one moment to reply to the rabbit woman, but that one moment was enough time for sharp little teeth to bite into the flesh of your pinky finger. 

Hissing in pain after the bitty released your finger from in-between his teeth. He had bitten the knuckle, the small outline of his two rows of perfectly sharp teeth were noticeable on your knuckle. 

It was then that you remembered that you needed to buy more band-aids, and possibly keep your eyes on Edgy when talking to others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to come over and ramble/talk to me on my [tumblr](http://duck-vinaigrette.tumblr.com/) about these cute little bittybones!


	3. Embarrassed [Edgy]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edgy get's embarrassed and Reader is confused as to why, but think's that his magic induced blush is very cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was raining here today so this sort of came to be...surprise!! Un'beta'd again sorry. I really need to post the looked over versions soon. 
> 
> Also thank you all so, so much for so many kudos, hits and each comment that you've left on this story thus far! I cannot tell you how excited, happy and surprised that I am to know that you all enjoy this even though the chapters are not very long.

It was raining. 

Edgy didn't need to look at the TV to know this. All he had to do was look at the Grillbitties cage.. The small flame elementals became sluggish whenever it was going to rain. 

Edgy the weather go from a light gentle sprinkle to a downpour. 

Human, and beast of various shapes and sizes hid from the rain. Locking themselves away or hiding from the rain to stay dry.  
That human wouldn't be any different from the others.

The human would lock themselves away in their home and not visit him until the rain stopped. 

Edgy scoffed. The human talked a big game, but other just like the others.

A liar. 

Humans will earn your trust. Shower you with kindness, warmth and love, but are quick to tear all of that right out from under your feet the moment you do something that angers them. 

The door to the adoption center was swung open. For a moment Edgy felt his soul slam against his rib cage. Had they come to see him despite the bad weather? The excitement quickly vanished all together when Edgy realized that it was indeed a human a panicked one at that, but it wasn’t his _human_. 

The human stood there out of breath, holding something against its chest, their voice held the tone of panic. For a brief moment Edgy could see a very dim light in the human's hands when Mama approached them. 

Edgy couldn’t put a name with all of the emotions that had appeared on his Mama’s face before she and the human quickly walked towards the back of the store. Rushing past all of the Bitties who were asking what was wrong, giving them a very quick ‘everything’s fine’ before vanishing behind a door. 

His _human_. 

He’d referred to **them** as his _human_. 

Edgy felt his magic heating up his face. Bringing his hands to his face to hide the red hue that had more than likely started to form he crouched down in his cage. He didn’t hear the door opening or the footsteps that stopped in front of his cage. 

“Ah, sorry to keep you waiting. Oh! Edgy are you okay?” your voice echoed from above him. He couldn’t miss the tone of worry that laced your words. 

Oh this was great. Just great. This was exactly what he did not need to happen and that’s what made this moment even worse for him. It was _you_. The **human**. _His human_. The one and only human he couldn't get out of his head. The one human he thought of. The one who tossed him into this situation. The one standing in front of his cage, looking like a wet dog and a worried expression on their rain soaked features. 

“Edgy your face is all red are you sick? Do I need to go and find Miss Cry for you?” you reached into his cage to touch him, but he quickly slapped your hand away. His face becoming even warmer, and even redder in the process. 

“This is your fault! You made me wait and you look like an idiot! Did you get lost or something?!” no, no this isn’t what he wanted to say at all, but his words just came tumbling out of his mouth, he could feel the buzzing burn of his magic as he became more and more embarrassed. 

You stood there mouth opening and closing like a fish, but Edgy managed to bit that comment back. He’s not sure when he stopped yelling and blaming you, until he heard you laughing. 

“What’s so funny?!” he yelled, stomping his feet and pointing at you. The happy buzz of his magic returned, but it was now a warmth as opposed to the burning sensation from earlier. 

“I’m sorry for making you wait Edgy. I’ll call next time I’m going to be late, your blushing face is really cute Edgy.” he couldn’t think of anything to throw back at you, to wipe that happy smile off of your face. 

He wouldn’t admit that he was happy that you were here. That you had kept your promise to visit him. That he liked your smile and the sound of your laugh. 

He wouldn’t admit that he enjoyed the warm atmosphere shared between the two of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a personal headcanon that Grillbitties become sort of sluggish right before it's going to rain and while it's raining, but that's just me so hahaha. Well everyone except Curly's effected by it at least. I'm trying my best to keep the reader as gender neutral as possible, so if I mess/slip up at any point I do sincerely apologize.


	4. Movie Night [Papy]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You watch Jurassic Park with Papy, and quickly learn that the little Bitty is not a fan of dinosaurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crap I know that I said I wouldn't update until I had the corrections for the previous chapters to go along with this update, but gosh today has just not been my day and I really wanted to write something cute to lift my spirits a bit. 
> 
> Papy is a little ball of sunshine and I love him to bits. Smol little ball of sunshine. Protect him.

Today really just has not been your day. Prompting you dragged your feet for the entire day, so much had just come crashing down on you that you couldn’t find it in yourself to be happy. You felt sick to your stomach, but you resisted the urge to throw up. 

Upon reaching home your mood hadn’t improved at all. You opened the door to your apartment the familiar sound of Papy’s little feet running to the door to greet you made you feel even worse. 

“Welcome home! The TV’s ready for Movie Night!” Papy yelled, bright eyed and bushy tailed as always. A happy aura surrounded the ever upbeat bitty. You stood there looking at Papy, your lack of communication worried him. 

“What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Papy asked, gods you felt even worse after hearing the worried tone in his voice. Leaning down you scooped him up, placing your forehead against Papy’s own little one. You could feel his gloved hands touching your forehead, patting you in an attempt to help you in some way. 

A strangled cry found it’s way out of your throat, signaling that you’d lost the ability to hold back your tears. You're not sure for how long you were crying for or when you had gone from standing to lying on the floor. You remember hearing Papy asking you what was wrong, telling you to stay determined. That no matter what was wrong you could power through it, and if you needed help was just to ask him. 

You laid there, and watched him tell you anything that he thought would help you feel better. Never asking you directly what was making you so sad, you chuckled. Pulling the tiny little bittybone towards your chest, his excited voice muffled slightly due to your clothing before you moved him away and asked. 

“Would you still like to watch that movie with me Pap?” you asked, Papy’s usual energetic aura came back almost immediately. Telling him to give you a moment to change out of your work clothes and into some pj’s he took off towards the couch. 

After switching outfits you took your seat on the couch. Helping Papy to his usual sitting spot on your chest. You hummed along with the Jurassic Park tune on the main menu of the DVD, Papy mimicked you as well. 

Needless to say Papy went from interested to terrified at the very first few seconds of the movie. 

“Why is this happening? Why is the raptor attacking that man?” Papy was tugging on your hair, touching your face every few seconds. Leaning over to put the movie on pause bringing the shaking little bitty to your face. Peppering his face with several little kisses and holding him close until he calmed down. 

“Wanna watch a different movie sweetie?” you asked, gently rubbing his back until the sniffles calmed down enough so you could hear him say ‘yes please’. Chuckling you held him, asking Papy what he would like to watch. After choosing what movie to watch, you laid back out onto the couch. 

The Little Mermaid was a much better option for movie night than Jurassic Park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to just add the shorts for the other bitties to this. So thank you for the feedback on that everyone. I'm still open to request as well so feel free to leave one in the comments or on my [tumblr](http://duck-vinaigrette.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> I feel like eating some coffee cake and having a nice cup of coffee to go with it. I wonder if Papy and Edgy would enjoy eating some as well.


	5. Thunderstorm [Cherry]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's storming outside and Cherry's not about any of that. Reader finds a way to calm him down though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cherry is a sweet little babe, wrap him up in a warm blanket and smooch him until he's happy and smiling. Then again I'd smooch all of the skeleton's tho. I'm also so so happy to know that all of you are enjoying this. It makes me really, really happy. Each one of you are so, so sweet and your comments really do make my day.

With every rumbling clap of thunder and bright flash of lightning the sound of Cherry’s whimpering and crying became progressively louder and louder. He was trying so hard to tough it out and not leave his spot on his pillow that he uses when he sleeps with you. 

Rolling over and scooping him up into your hands you felt your heart drop. His face was stained from trying not to cry loudly, his eyes screwed shut, trembling like a leaf in the wind and he had curled up into a ball almost immediately after you picked him up. He had his little hands bunched up in the fabric of his coats little hood in an attempt to his his face while he spoke. 

“I-I’m so-sorry M-Mama. I t-tried not to c-cry. I’m not afraid.” Cherry said through tiny sobs that shook his little body even more. He turned to hide his face from you so you wouldn’t see his tears. 

Bringing your face closer to his own you placed a feather soft kiss on his hood. The action caused Cherry to hiccup in between sobs, he was trying so hard to be brave, but it amounted to nothing. He'd woken you up and now you were worried about him. 

“Shhhh sweetie it’s okay. It’s okay to be afraid of the storm.” you whispered, praying that Cherry could hear the soothing motherly tone in your voice. He kept hiccuping. Apologizing for crying. Apologizing for being a big baby. Apologizing for something he shouldn’t be afraid of. 

Every time he apologized you told him that it was okay. Rubbing his tiny little back while giving him a kiss to sooth his nerve. A good luck charm to chase away the tears. Eventually you curled up as well, placing Cherry against your chest his little hands bunching up the fabric of your nightshirt in an attempt to get as close to you as he possibly could. 

Listening to the sound of your steady heartbeat helped to calm the frightened little bitty down. With a tiny sob here and there you rubbed his back. 

“Cherry do you wanna know something?” you asked, a cheerful tone in your voice. 

“What is it Mama?” Cherry asked, his voice muffled due to his face being buried in the fabric of your night shirt. 

“I’m afraid of thunderstorms too.” Cherry’s face slowly moved away from your shirt, his eyes still glossy from crying. 

“R-really? How are you so c-calm?” Cherry asked, he sounded as if he was about to cry again. Smiling you managed to get the tiny skeleton to remove his hands from your night shirt. Pushing yourself into a sitting position to see him better. 

“Because you're here now Cherry. The storms are not so scary anymore.” Cherry’s face quickly flushed into a light red due to his magic. Chuckling you brought him close to your face, closing his eyes he touched his little teeth to your lips before you laid back down with Cherry resting right over heart. 

The sound of the storm slowly faded away into the background. Drowned out by the steady beating of your heart and the peaceful buzz of Cherry's soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like writing short things-- it give me something to do in my spare time and that's pretty fun. So I'm going to try and post two chapters whenever I update since each one is so smol.


	6. Happy Mother's Day [With Honey]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honey made the Reader a gift for Mother's Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I found another bitty and fell in love with him (haha i love all of them save me ) and his name is Honey! So I felt the need to write something for this little cutiepie and I’ve done it. Honey was made by [bittybones909](http://bittybones909.tumblr.com/). So be sure to go and check out all of their other cute little bitty bones! Reader is given a gender in this short. 
> 
> Sorry for the lack of updates. It's been pretty hectic for me and I decided that I would become AC: Black Flag trash again and ignore my responsibilities for a while.

“Happy Mother’s Day!!” Honey held out a small little box, you blinked not once, but twice before your mind had completely registered Honey’s words. You quickly set your coffee cup down (a bit too hard maybe, Honey jumped a little at the noise) in an attempt to speak you bit your tongue and placed your hand over your mouth waiting before speaking. 

“S-sweetie you didn’t have to make me anything.” you stuttered at the beginning, Honey really did not have to make you anything at all. The little bitty shook his head, holding the gift back towards you. 

“You deserve it because your a really great Mama to me.” a light yellow blush formed on his cheekbones. He started twirling his foot around in circles while looking down in an attempt for you not to see his face. 

Scooping him up, you earned a small squeak due to not warning him. You held him against your cheek, nuzzling his cheek while he did the same. You removed your cheek from his own, before placing him back down and taking the small wrapped gift from him. 

Carefully and delicately you unwrapped his gift. A small little flower crown similar to Honey’s was inside. Picking it up you noticed that it’s as wide as your pinky finger.

“I made you a flower ring! You can put it on your pinky since I couldn’t make one for you to wear… oh! I used magic to help make it so the flowers will never wilt! And ah, um I made it look like mine so um...” Honey trailed off, the magic induced blush re-appeared while he started moving his feet in a circle again. 

“I h-hope that you like it!” He tugged down his beanie in an attempt to hide his now brightly lit yellow face from your eyes. Smiling you slipped the flower ring onto your finger, picking Honey up once more. You tapped his little hands gently, and slowly he pushed his beanie up from over his eyes, the blush was much fainter now. 

“Thank you sweetie.” you gave him a quick kiss on top of his head. Causing Honey to laugh, before he reached out with his arms to hug your cheek. Giving you a quick kiss before you moved him away, smile still on his face he said. 

“Happy Mother’s Day Mama.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of got this idea from a past mother's day thing I did for my own mother, but my crown was poorly made and it wasn't out of flowers, but weeds that I thought were flowers. My mom thought that it was cute, and got a good laugh out of it. I kind of want to post a short like this up for Edgy later today hahaha-- I'm weak. 
> 
> Also sorry that the reader has been given a gender in the past two shorts. For the most part I will try to keep it gender neutral/open to interpretation, but I will let you know at the beginning if there's a gender. I'm a goof sometimes and I slip up, but I will let you know at the beginning if there will be a gender.


	7. Itty Bitty Scare Pt. 1 [Brassberry]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader goes into a 'haunted' Butcher's Shop and leaves with a Brassberry. For better or worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brassberry was made by [ammazolie](http://ammazippy.tumblr.com//)! So be sure to go and check out their other bittybone's, doodles and other comics out! This is a link to the SFW blog, but you can go to the 18+ blog by simply putting 'ammazolie' in the link, but I will linking the SFW blog just in case anyone clicks the links while out in public or in places where NSFW things would be uncomfortable in general.

Rumors that the old butcher shop was haunted stirred up a buzz in your sleepy backwater town. 

This in turn allowed several daredevil's to try and brave a night in the building alone. Groups of kids of various ages would try to brave a night on the building, but were chased away as well by the spirit there. 

Reports from those who tried to brave the butcher shop were consistent in what happened while they were there and their experiences. Rustling sounds, the feeling of being watched, growling noises, something touching one if not all present at the time during the night. 

A voice saying ‘I'm sorry’ and then start crying begging those who were there to stay and not to leave it all alone. After scribbling down your plans for the night you closed your small spiral bound notebook clipping your pen before tossing it into a well used backpack. 

You proceeded to start taking one last look at your equipment. Which consist of one recorder, one old camera and your cellphone. One cameras for recording, your cellphone for pictures and your laptop. Putting in a new tape and batteries for your cameras, recorder you hooked up your phone to your laptop double checking the amount of space your phone had left for pictures. 

Once you were satisfied with everything you tossed your backpack on, turning on one of the cameras you proceeded to walk into the butcher shop. Setting up one of your two cameras once you were inside the building. 

“Here we are inside the old Sweet’s Butcher Shop. This place has been closed down for gosh- as long as I’ve been alive and breathing. Today we are here to see if the rumors are true about a haunting occurring here, though I kind of doubt it’s an actual haunting probably just an animal.” 

You were rambling. Rambling to hide how freaked you really were to being alone and in an old butcher's shop. Which is situation right out of a horror movie. 

A loud crash sounded to the right of you followed by a hissing noise. Turning you could see a cat swatting at something tiny and a small crunch could be heard when whatever it had swatted at hit the ground. 

“Shoo, shoo get! Go back home!” you waved your hands in front of you to startle the cat, after hissing at you and spitting a noise back at it the cat left the building. Shutting your camera and pulling out your flashlight in your backpack you turned it on to see what the cat had swatted at. 

A tiny body made up of bones, it’s outfit looked as if it has seen better days. It was torn, the color of the fabric no longer able to be seen. The little bone was curled up in a ball whimpering. Slowly you leaned down, scooping it up into the palm of your hand. This only caused the whimpering to get louder, you could see it’s cheekbones were stained blue from crying, it was scared and shaking, but it was holding onto your hand. 

It’s so cold. 

You felt your heart slam against your chest. This little bone wasn’t looking too good, and to make matters worse there was a large hole in its skull that seemed to be oozing some sort of black-ish blue liquid along with something squirming around inside of it. 

Okay it’s time to go, this little bone needs help and you lacked the supplies here to help him. Walking back towards the front of the Butcher’s Shop you pulled out your scarf and wrapped the little guy up in it. Packing up your camera’s and everything into your backpack once more you picked the little bone up and made your way out of the store. 

You cannot remember the last time you ran this fast in your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already have a second short in the works for Brassberry based on this short so I hope that you all will enjoy this one and that one. 
> 
> I didn't really put this into the short (it's in the second one), but the reader is an amateur ghost hunter/legend seeker. I find it kind of funny since Brassberry is apparently not too fond of scary things from what I've read on ammazolie's blog.


	8. Itty Bitty Scare Pt. 2 [Brassberry]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brassberry wakes up and the two of you talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on updating. My mood took a slight dip and I had zero motivation/determination to post the second part. Sorry about that and the quality of this chapter in general. I went back and retyped it four times and settled on this my fifth attempt. 
> 
> I tried to tell this mostly from Brassberry's POV, but I'm pretty sure I messed up in some places sorry about that (again). I'm pretty sure I mixed up what words to use since it's something that I tend to do.

The first thing Brass noticed upon waking up was that he was warm. It took him even longer to pull himself out of the fuzzy drowsiness from sleeping. 

He could make out a fuzzy form and a voice. He couldn't tell what it was saying or what gender the voice was, but he couldn't careless right now. Sleep called for him once more. 

The next time he came to he was laying on something soft, the familiar steady beating of a heart and the sound of a page being turned. 

This cycle continued for what felt like an eternity to Brass. The state of being awake, but at the same time not. The world and everything in it just out of his grasp. It felt almost as if it were static of some sort. 

It was irritating. 

The soft caressing feeling on his skull was back. It was quickly followed by the soft song that he had heard multiple times due to it easing him back into a peaceful slumber. 

It felt like years had past before he could keep his eyes open for longer than a second. That's when he laid eyes on you for the first time. 

He was wrapped up in a blanket of some sort near a window. Untangling himself from the blanket he stood in the window seal. The sky was a light blue and the sun's rays dance behind the clouds. 

Brass then noticed you after the sound of snoring and mumbling. You were sleep. Well more like hunched over a keyboard and books. Drool could be seen at both sides of your mouth. 

Brass cautiously walked towards you. Tearing of small pieces of paper the small skeleton threw them at you in an attempt to wake you up. Slowly inching closer towards you with each toss until he could feel your light breathing fanning against his exposed bones. 

It was warm. 

Reaching a hand out he poked your cheek with a boney finger in an attempt to wake you up. Pinching your cheek, pulling at your lip and pulling at your eyelashes to see if that would wake you up, but it didn't. Until he stuck his hands into your nasal passages did the human wake up with a small screech and falling out of the chair. Brass couldn't help, but hold back a laugh at their startled expression and reaction. 

His laughter was cut short when the human scooped him up. Holding him close to their chest before dancing around. 

“You're awake! Ahh, that's good. Super good if you ask me. Oh! I should give you some food and something to drink your probably really f-” 

“Why did you pick me up?” Brass interrupted the humans ramblings causing them to stop and look at him. 

“Because you needed help.” was their reply. Before Brass could say anything else as if on cue a growling noise interrupted him. 

Causing him to blush while the human spoke once again. 

“We'll talk more after you've eaten something little dude. For now health comes first and questions come second.” 

Brass didn't realize how starved his body was until the human offered him some food and something to drink. 

He was being limited on the amount of food and drink he could have. A way to avoid him having too much of one thing to avoid making himself sick or accidentally choke on something. Taking a break in between each small amount offered the human sipped on their coffee. After finishing the third plate offered to him it was only then did the two of you start talking. 

“Why were you at the Butcher Shop anyways?” a simple question to start with was what Brass figured would be a good starting point. 

“Oh I’m an amateur ghost hunter slash legend seeker and I wanted to see if the rumors about the shop suddenly being haunted were true. To my surprise I find that it’s not really haunted by anything, but a scared little bittybone calling out for help.” 

“Sorry for ruining your fun.” Brass felt his magic heating up his face again. 

“Why were you at that shop Brass?” they asked, setting their coffee cup down on the table. Brass felt the pleasant buzzing of his magic stop almost instantaneously. 

“I was too much for them… so I was left there at that place. I promised them that I would get better. That I wouldn’t ask for anything anymore, but that didn’t change anything. I called for them to come back, but… nobody came.” Brass’s memory was fuzzy, but for the most part he remembers that he acted pretty pathetic while he was at that shop. He told them what he could remember. 

 

That he was crying, begging for someone to save him. To help him, but nobody answered him. 

His attempts at snuggling with a human for warmth or speaking to them earned him nothing, but screams of terror and for things to be thrown at him. A few of those things hit him, but he never blamed any of them. 

Even the cat didn’t want anything to do with him. 

Sniffling dragged Brass out of his thoughts. Across from him the human was sitting there. Trying their best to not cry, but failed miserably. 

“That’s h-horrible. Why would anyone do that? Why wouldn’t anyone take a second to see that you were there and help you? I’m sorry… I’m so, so sorry.” the human was apologizing to them.

For what reason? 

His suffering was not their fault, but… none the less sitting in front of him was a human he barely knew and vise versa barely knew him, but they were crying. Apologizing to him for how cruel another person was to him. Both knowing and unknowingly. They admitted that he could have gone unnoticed by them as well if not for the cat. 

Maybe they wouldn’t have even seen him until they reviewed their footage, but they could have been too late to save him. He could have been dust by the time the footage had been watched. 

“Do you have anywhere to go? Any place where you would like to go?” they asked after taking some time to calm down, their eyes were still puffy and red from crying. Their face tinged a light shade of red. 

Slowly walking towards them, Brass placed his small bony hands on their balled up one's resting atop of the table. 

“Here.” 

“Huh…? But wouldn't you like to go back to where you came from? Or to someone else better equipped to take care of you?” a million excuses, Brass could tell that you were trying to look out for him and make him chose what was best, but he wanted to stay here. 

“Here is where I want to be.” Brass felt determined. 

He wants to stay with the human who fell asleep on their keyboard. The one who hummed that little tune he couldn’t place. The one whose warmth he clung to when you picked him up. The one who helped him, healed him and cried for him. Apologized to him for something others had done to him. 

A moment of silence hung between the two of you. A sigh and one smile Brass knew what the answer was. 

“Okay then. Let’s try living together alright Brass?” holding out their pinky finger Brass placed his hand against it and shook on it. 

Brass couldn’t remember the last time his soul felt so happy to hear his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request are always opened! If you'd like to see a short for a bitty be written just toss it to me one in the comments or on my tumblr. 
> 
> Most likely going to write something for the smol blueberry or edgy next because I'm a *whispers* wiener. I'm also going to try and stop saying sorry to all of you so often.


	9. Shoo! [Boss!Papyrus Bitty]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader brings Boss a puzzle, and is shooed of soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried Multiplayer on Black Flag for the first time today. It was pretty fun and I'm excited to give it another go later, but for now finishing Sequence 12. 
> 
> Also I'm going to give each of you a thank you smooch on the cheek and a hug because all of you are sweet hearts and I'm just a really sappy person. ಥ_ಥ
> 
> The Boss!Papyrus bitty is also another bittybone made by @fucken_crybaby in their Papyrus variation post! So go and check those little cutie patooties out at this [link](http://bittybones-au.tumblr.com/post/140116609189/bittybones-pap-adoptables-papy-undertale)!

Standing in front of the dumpster in the alleyway behind your place of work. You crouched down to find a thirty piece dinosaur puzzle finished and sitting out in the open. 

“So you finished this one as well?” you said aloud while putting it away. 

A tiny huff echoed from underneath the dumpster. 

“That puzzle was beyond easy human! I hope that this world had more difficult puzzles to offer.” 

“These sort of things take me a while to finish. The 3D kind of messes with my eyes.” you admitted with a small chuckle while watching a small skeleton crawl out from underneath the dumpster. 

His mouth set in it's ever present frown, his eyebrows already bent down and eyes judging you. His outfit was a little worse for wear. Torn here and there. Some little spikes were missing from the shoulder pads, he lacked any sort of protection for his little bone feet and a little bit left over material from his cape was now fashioned into a scarf. 

For someone who acted all high and mighty he looked pretty beat up. 

“I hope that today you have brought something worthy of my time.” The little skeleton tapped his foot in the ground while his little arms were crossed. Giving off an aura of impatience for not yet giving him another puzzle. That or for wasting his time by chit chatting. 

“I think I've brought something that'll even cause the great and terrible Boss’s bones to rattle.” 

Digging around in your bag you pulled out a zip lock bag. And inside of it is a peg board with fifteen holes and fourteen pegs. 

Boss watched as you placed the pegs into the board and scooted it towards the dumpster where Boss stood. 

“Human what is this puzzle? There is a piece missing did you lose it?” 

“Nah. That's how the peg board game is supposed to be. Your goal is to get as many pegs as possible while following the rules that are on the board right here.” 

Boss started reading the rules that you he pointed out. 

“I thought this would be a more than fitting challenge for the great and terrible Boss to figure out.” 

“Shoo! Shoo human go away! You will be late for work and it's difficult to focus on this puzzle with you watching me.” Boss walked towards you. Shooing you away as if you were a stray animal. Laughing you stood up dusting the grim of the alleyway off of your knees. 

“Alright, alright. I’ll come out during break to bring you some food and to see your progress when I’m on break.” 

“Whatever just leave!” Boss yelled, turning his back to you to start working on the puzzle. After telling him to stay safe and to hide if anyone came stomping around back here you left to get ready for work. 

Upon walking inside and changing into your clothes you stood there for a moment thinking about Boss’s reaction to your compliment. 

He has a really cute blush underneath that hard exterior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on the requested bitties that I have received! It might take me a little bit to have them up, but I will be posting them! Also I couldn't think of a really creative name or anything for this chapter hahha-- I'm not very creative with names to be honest though.


	10. My Name Is.... [Edgy]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edgy ask for the Reader to tell him their name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since we've had any Edgy related shorts. So here you guys go~ I wanted to toss this one up since I love this prickly little guy. I'm also almost done with another Boss and a Curly short. 
> 
> No worries you'll eventually adopt Edgy. Just gotta build up some trust is all. After the rainy day scene Edgy's trust in the Reader has gotten better.

It’s been almost a month since you’ve started visiting Edgy. The little bitty slowly, but surely was opening up to you bit by little bit. He would still bite you every now and then, but not as much as he did in the first few weeks. 

After coming in late on that one rainy day Edgy seems to be a bit more accepting of you. You learned from the Baby Blue’s that he was irritated, upset, but most of all sad that you had yet to appear. You could remember hearing Edgy smacking his two little bone hands into the glass and yelling at the Baby Blue to be quite. 

To that threat the Baby Blue shrugged him off the little blueberry didn’t seem too concerned with Edgy’s threat at all. Still in it’s usual smiley happy tone he asked Edgy if he was feeling better since his _human_ was here to see _him_. Edgy sputtered, his face turning an even brighter shade of red at the other bitties words before he turned his attention back to you. 

With his face a bright red from his magic he chased you off. Yelling that if you’re going to be late next time then just call the center. And that you look like a stupid wet dog all smiles and stuff and it made him sick and yada yada. 

The memory caused you to chuckle, Edgy really is a sweetheart underneath that tough exterior. The two of you really have come a long way from day one. Now Edgy willingly allowed you to pick him up. Holding onto your thumb, the dim little red lights in his eyes became tiny as the bone around his eye somehow made it look like he was squinting. 

“What are you laughing at?” Edgy asked, watching you as if you had grown a second head. 

“I remembered that day when I came by and it was raining. You were really cute that day you know.” 

Edgy’s bones started to show the slightest dusting of pink on them, hiding his face behind your thumb, Edgy spoke up. 

“Well you looked pretty dumb that day. You were soaked and looked like a wet dog. Smelled like one too.” 

“Ah I was training with the dogs at my work on that day. So I most likely still had puppy fur on my outfit.” You replied, you couldn’t remember if you had used your lint brush on your clothes that day. You were in far too much of a rush that day to roll all of the fur off yourself. The storm freaked out some of the animals and you decided to hang back and help your co-workers to calm them down. 

“Training dogs? So you work at some kind of pet shop?” Edgy asked, nodding your head yes to his question. 

“Yep I work with puppy owners in how to teach their sweeties basic commands and stuff. Also some do’s and don’ts that first time owners need to be aware of.” 

“That sounds pretty cool uh…” Edgy trailed off, looking from your face to his shoes. This went back and forth for a few moments until Edgy spoke again. 

“What? I couldn’t hear what you said. Could you repeat that for me Edgy?” his voice was barely above a whisper so you had to ask for him to speak up. He started grinding his teeth, looking up at you he yelled. 

“What’s your name!?” his face turned from pink into a deep red in mere seconds. Burying his face inside of his jacket the fur on it hiding his face from your view while you sat there. You hadn't yet told him your name. You wanted to wait until right before you adopted him to tell him your name, to give him a way out. A way to not be attached to you whatsoever if he deemed you unworthy of a caretaker or if something went wrong. 

A sudden cocktail of emotions hit you all at once. Would it be okay to let him know? Would it be okay to tell him? Would he even like your name? Okay that question was dumb, but a good one no not really it was just an excuse. A way to avoid telling him your name at all. 

Shaking away all thoughts of doubt, you took a deep breath and told him your name. 

“My name is…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually trying to think of a reader insert for sweet little blueberry sans (underswap sans), but every time I think I have a good idea and I like it I sort of just scrap it and look at my ceiling for a few hours. 
> 
> I re-potted my succulents while thinking about another way to go about the idea for that insert and I'm sort of liking it.


	11. Hanging Out [Boss!Papyrus]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader goes on break and hangs out with Boss. You learn a thing or two about the bitty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super excited for D&D later today because we may finally, FINALLY be able to move forward in our campaign. So I thought why the heck not put my extra energy into finishing up some shorts?
> 
> I'm working on posting the request that have been sent to me sorry it's taking so long.

“Hey, hey little guy. Brought some food.” You spoke aloud, shaking the fast food bag that was in your hand. You could just hear the annoyed groan coming from underneath the dumpster. You could feel the look of disgust Boss would give you before he even made eye contact with you. 

“Snagged a cheeseburger, a four piece chicken nugget and some fries. Not sure what sort of soda you like, but it’s root beer if that’s okay.” 

“Ugh. Human how are you able to stomach that disgusting fast food grease pit?” Boss asked, while you took a seat down next to him. 

“Eh, it’s not often that I eat out. I just forgot our lunch today.” you replied, not noticing the expression on Boss’s face when you said ‘our lunch’ while pulling out your cheeseburger, chicken nuggets, fries a few napkins and some condiments that the cashier was kind enough to put into your to-go bag for you. 

Placing a napkin on the ground you opened the chicken nuggets for Boss. Putting a few fries into the other side of the box’s lid you tore opened a sweet and sour sauce packet for Boss to dip the nuggets into it. 

Unwrapping your cheeseburger you started eating. Taking a few bites while Boss slowly tore bits and pieces off of the nuggets. Sometimes dipping them into the sauce and sometimes not. You asked him before where the food he eats goes since he lacks a stomach for it being a skeleton and all, but he never answered you. 

“So how’s it going with the peg board?” you asked, choosing a safe topic to start the conversation with. 

“I find it impossible to even get more than four pegs off of the board before I can do no more. That will not stop the great and terrible Boss from solving it!”

“Wanna try doing it together?” you asked, Boss looked at you for a little while. He just sat there staring, you felt sweat falling down your back. Had you gone too far? You were not allowed to think that you had messed up for too long, because Boss stood up, crawling underneath the dumpster and pulled the peg board out from underneath it. 

He’d put each peg back the way you had before. 

“You go first.” Boss said, wiping his hands on the napkin before taking another piece of chicken nugget and eating it. You set your cheeseburger down in your lap, wiping the grease off of your fingers you moved one peg. Boss moved one as well. 

With each peg moved you asked Boss a few questions. 

Why does he like puzzles so much? He replied by saying that he enjoys the distraction the puzzles bring and how happy he feels when he solves one. 

What does he like to eat? Nothing too greasy, something about it just made him sick to his stomach. He does admit to liking spaghetti. 

What sort of spaghetti does he like? This question confused him. He just replied with spaghetti. You gasped, asking him how he’s yet to try any of the other delicious varieties of spaghetti. 

Boss doesn't answer you. He just looks sad. 

You asked him why he’s living underneath the dumpster behind your place of work. 

He doesn’t answer you. He just moves another peg. 

You ask him how long he’s been living here. 

No answer. He moves another peg. 

You ask him if he was abandoned. 

The only reply you get it a something sharp biting into your hand. Biting your lip after crying out you notice that Boss had bitten you right before running back underneath the dumpster. You realized that you had over stepped your boundaries. You asked too personal of a question. You messed up. 

Placing your food back into the fast food bag you slid the peg board and Boss’s food underneath the dumpster for him. 

“I’m sorry… stay safe okay Boss. I’ll see you tomorrow.” You said in hopes of Boss saying something or just anything to you, but no one answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somethings are just too personal to ask. 
> 
> Reader will eventually adopt Boss, but you'll have to show him some respect and your own puzzle solving abilities.


	12. Singing [Soft Bones]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader makes some pudding and hums a small tune for Soft Bones since he's not feeling too well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look you guys Soft Bones! I like this little cutie pie. I feel as if I did him no justice in this short though. I usually just call Soft Bone's 'Softy' so that's what he's refereed to in here. So sorry you guys I slipped up and typed my nickname for him in places of just 'Soft Bones'. 
> 
> I was supposed to have post more shorts yesterday, but I decided to mess around with my clay project and play AC: Brotherhood for half of the day when I took a break. Whoops.

Tiny little coughs and the sounds of bone's rattling when you woke up was not a good sign. Your companion, Soft Bones had a cold. After checking up his symptoms you learned that it was just a monster variation of a common cold. Caused by a slight build up of magic due to Softy's nature to do nothing, but sleep and not work off any excess magic his little body might build up while sleeping. 

While Softy was calm as a cucumber about his cold (as per usual with anything the small bitties involved in), you were the exact opposite. You were a mess. Similar to the 'i'm late for work mess, but my pet ran out the door and i have to catch it and be late' mess. You put the bitty close to your chest, where he could hear your frantic heart beat while you were waiting for the Bitty Bone Center to answer while looking up his symptoms on your laptop. 

He very calmly patted your collarbone all the while saying 'pat pat' aloud and distracting you from the possibility of a panic attack. It worked. The small bitties 'pat pat' and calming, but nonchalant tone managed to calm you down so you could talk like a normal human being. It was recommended to watch him, keep him close by and feed him some of his favorite foods. 

Now Softy was curled up on a pillow pile full of various plush pillows and a few stuff animals that he was particularly fond of. You had to change him out of his favorite fluffy navy blue jacket with the stars, moon and puffy clouds on it. Along with his baby blue pajama bottoms and purple socks (shoe's maybe, but they were soft and fluffy like socks) due to them being soaked from his sweating. And into a galaxy themed jacket with black fluffy in place of the white on the other along with some pastel purple pajama bottoms and blue socks to finish the outfit. 

Walking back into the room with his freshly cleaned blanket in hand, you carefully pushed his little hand up just enough so he could wrap one little hand around it. Softy immediately snuggled into the blanket. The cute little action causing you to smile. 

"Hey Softy. I made some caramel pudding are you feeling up for eating any of it?" you asked, which in turn Softy slowly opened his eyes and muttered out a quite 'yes'. Telling him that you would be right back, you grabbed a small bowl and spoon so he could eat some. Taking a seat on your bed you slowly spoon fed Softy until the bitty finished his small portion of pudding. 

"Could you sing a song for me?" he asked while rubbing his eyes. You were actually surprised that he wasn't trying to throw a fit about not being able to eat more pudding like usual. Placing the bowl and spoon on your night stand you leaned back against the headboard of your bed. Taking a deep breath you started to hum a tune. You were never very good at singing so hopefully humming would be okay for him. 

Running a finger atop of his skull you continued humming. Trying your best to rub soothing little circles on his back just like your parents did for you when you were sick. If Softy didn't like your humming as opposed to singing say anything. 

He fell asleep not long after you started humming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request are still open! Feel free to toss me one on here or via my [tumblr](http://duck-vinaigrette.tumblr.com/)! I've eaten pudding a few times when I've been super sick. Is it good for me? No, but it sure as heck makes me feel better eating it. 
> 
> The only tune I could think of was the 'Hymn of Proof' from Tales of Xillia 2. Or Final Fantasy X's little tune. Or any video game tune for that matter. _Tune_ many popped into my head when I thought of a tune to hum.


	13. Nightmare [Sansy]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansy has a nightmare and Reader offers to watch some late night movies with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all thank you all so, so much for all of your kind comments. I read and re-read all of them. You guys make me feel like a big mushy happy person even on my worst days. 
> 
> So thank you for your comments. My day's a little brighter and I cried happy tears because I didn't know how else to process my emotions while reading each comment.

You woke up with a tingly feeling all over your body. The hair on your arms standing up, as if there was some sort of static electric build up in your bedroom. Rubbing your eyes in an attempt to wake yourself up. Yawning and then you heard it. Those silent little whimpers, those little please and no's that you'd come to know what they meant so well. 

Throwing your blankets off of yourself, you crossed the room to tank that Sansy had claimed as his own. Inside you could see the small bitty, rolling from side to side his phalanges clawing at his skull, a tiny blue and gold light disappearing and reappearing in left eye. Reaching in you ignored the little blasters that nipped and nibbled at your hands while you picked the little bitty up. 

Placing him against your chest so he could feel grounded and hear your heart beat. His phalanges left his skull and pinched small bits of the skin on your chest in between them. It hurt a little, but that's okay. Right now Sans was the only thing that mattered, you could handle a few nips from his blasters and some pinching. 

"Sans. It's alright, it's all just a dream. Your safe, nothings going to hurt you here. Come back okay." you whispered, rubbing soothing circles on his back. Switching between humming and talking to him you moved away from his tank and towards your bed. Sans never teleported to his spot on your bed when he was having a nightmare. 

He always tried to handle things on his own. Each Sansy is as equally smart as they are independent. Not willing to rely on anyone other than themselves when they are dealing with a problem. Your bitty was no exception to this. 

It took some time, but Sans eyes snapped wide open. Taking in his surroundings before his eyes landed on you. He stared at you for several minuets, before he sighed. 

'oh thank god it was just a dream." Sans spoke, his little hands covering his eyes before running down his entire face. You waited for Sans to speak, finding it best to let him tell you about his nightmares on his own as opposed to forcing it out of him. You waited for several minuets for Sans to speak, but silence was your only answer. You decided that you would be the one to say something. 

"Would you be opposed to the idea of taking a bath? And perhaps afterwards drinking something sugary, reheating some french fries and watching a movie?" 

Sans looked at you, a small smile on his face as he said 'okay'. 

Grabbing a change of clothes for the both of you to change into afterwards. During the bath Sans never left you for a second. He sat perched on either your shoulder on laying on your chest. Even after the bath Sans stayed on your person, slowly eating each french fry you offered to him. 

After eating you decided on a movie to watch, with little to no input from Sans other than 'okay' or 'sounds good'. You didn't want Sans to feel as if you were prying for information as to what his nightmare was about so you shoved the question as far back as you could. If he wants to tell you he will on his own time. It might not be right now while the dream was still fresh and felt very really to him, but maybe he'd tell you if he feels comfortable with it. 

Sans laid right over your heart while watching the movie a smile on his face. Everything is good, everything is okay. 

Your warmth and heart beat are enough to let him know this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uuuuugh i feel like this one's not one of my best. You can probably guess what Sansy's nightmare was about right?


End file.
